


Protecting those who cannot protect themselves

by Friendlysociopath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Fluffles, Fluffles is here, Full Shift Werewolves, Full shift Theo, Hale Pack, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nolan Needs A Hug, Protective Theo Raeken, Rare Pairings, Swearing, Theo is a fluffy puppy, Wolf Pack, Wolf Theo, Wolf Theo Raeken, Wolf!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: The black wolf simply can’t stand people who hurt the ones that are too weak to fight back.





	Protecting those who cannot protect themselves

After the dust settled and everything went back to somewhat normal, staying in Beacon Hills became the only option for Theo. None of McCall’s pack was really his friend, except for maybe the tiny ball of anger, so going on their little trip with them never crossed his mind. And even if he felt like he had payed the price for everything he had done, he choose to help protect the few supernatural people that were still living in town. Maybe the human ones as well, if they asked nicely.

 

There were a lot of things that Theo hated. He hated being bored and the night’s patrol quicklybecame boring, there wasn’t much of a danger anymore, no wolves lurking in the woods. They just needed to stay vigilant so they took turns with Peter. ‘It’s easier to look for the signs and prevent a catastrophe than to build everything back up from the ashes’Hale always said. The events changed him, like they did everyone else, even if the werewolf would never admit it. It did not surprise Theo how easy it became to work together with the older Hale, they were almost the same after all. What did surprise him is that neither of them were locked up in Eichen house.

 

Being bored wasn’t even near the thing he hated the most. After the events with the Anuk-Ite, the smell of fear quickly jumped to the first place of that list. The bitter, acrid smell of terror that always turned his stomach despite being raised in a placed that reeked of his own dread. A reason to hate it even more.

 

He was trotting down the dark streets on his way back to Hale’s apartment when the scent made him turn his head to the side and snarl at the bush next to him. It made his hackles rise and his ears flatten to his scalp for a moment, the smell almost as strong as when it was caused by the Anuk-Ite. He quickly bolted to the direction it was coming from - someone needed his help, he was sure of it.

 

He ran as fast as he could, jumping over fences and bushes, trying to take a shortcut. That’s when he hears it, it’s not loud enough for the neighbors to notice anything but he can make out every little sound. The low, rumbling, threatening and definitely not sober voice of a man, a faint thump and something breaking. Then another person, a much younger one pleading on a hushed, scared tone.

 

He slows down to a walk when he arrives, almost tiptoeing around the house not to get anyone’s attention on himself. He gets up on his hind legs and peers inside the living room window to get a grip on what’s going on. Theres a man, definitely drunk, now shouting at a smaller figure on the ground. As the larger man moves to the side the chimera gets a look at the younger’s face and he instantly recognizes him as Nolan, the little hunter boy from Beacon Hills High.

 

This is not something he was prepared for on a patrol. What is he supposed to do? He can’t just waltz in if he shifts back, butt naked to save the day. He has to think something up quickly before the boy suffers any more injuries. He runs to the front door and does the first thing that comes to his mind: he howls as loud as he can to get the man’s, or anyone’s attention. To distract him so that the boy can get away and hide in his room.

 

As the man opens the door Theo immediately launches himself on him and bites into the bastard’s elbow, shakes his head once, twice for good measure to do some damage, then dislodges himself kicking the man’s stomach with his hind legs to make him stumble and takes off into the night. He hears the man’s shout as he runs, trying to stay hidden by darkness and become a drunk’s hallucination.

 

There’s no need for the chimera to scratch at the door when he arrives in front of Hale’s apartment, with the older opening the door almost immediately, his expression somehow not what Theo had been expecting, not the usual neutral, cold mask of a poker face. It’s anything but.

 

“What have you done?” Peter asks him and crosses his arms in front of his chest letting the canine in, his nostrils flaring. “Don’t you just ignore me, come back here wolf!” The werewolf shouts after the chimera, his voice laced with anger and Theo knows that he is in trouble. He runs into the guest-room-turned-his-own, because Hale was generous enough to let him stay, out of sheer convenience of course. Because of the patrolling, working together and all that, not out of kindness at all.

 

“Melissa McCall called,” Theo heard Peter’s voice through his door while he shifted. “They just patched a guy up with a bite from a large canine, possibly a _wolf_.” Peter spat the word wolf like it was something dirty, impure. “Do you happen to know anything about that?” Now he just sounds genuinely curios. The chimera, now dressed in a comfortable jumper and slacks, goes into the kitchen where the older man had dished out some food, possibly Chinese, and sits down at the dining table. “What have you done, cub?” The werewolf asks him one last time, his tone considerably lighter, almost worried. The first time he had called Theo ‘cub’ he’d caught the chimera off guard. It does make sense for the older to call children ‘cub’ since he is a born werewolf. “I heard you howl.”

 

“I’ve done nothing wrong.” The younger spat, his offended tone making Peter raise an eyebrow. “I just helped someone. That asshole deserved more than a bite anyways.” Theo mumbles, grabs his chopsticks and begins to eat as the werewolf lets out a heavy sigh but does not press it any further.

 

In the following days Theo payed a lot of attention to that particular house. He dug a cosy little den nearby and spent the night there on the days when he wasn’t patrolling to make sure that the kid was safe, just a little safer when the chimera was around.

 

It’s an early summer night, the warm breeze in his underground den quickly making him doze off and he knows that it was a mistake as soon as he hears the faint cry from inside. He howls even before he’s out of the den and runs to the open window, barking. For the longest time he did not know how to bark, that’s something wolves learn from their parents, their actual pack, but Derek was kind enough to teach him how. He jumps inside the living room and stands in front of the boy whimpering on the ground, taking a protective stance. His face is pulled into an angry snarl, ears flat against his skull and hackles raised, a loud, threatening growl rumbling deep in his chest. 

 

The wolf waits for Nolan to get up and he’s watching the younger limp upstairs as quick as he can, listens to the boy lock his bedroom door. The chimera snaps his teeth at the older man who stumbles back to the couch, giving the wolf the opportunity to flee the scene. At home, Peter does not even ask him about the howling just shakes his head.

 

Theo can’t get his mind off of the boy that night, no matter how hard he tries. He tossed and turned until sunrise resulting in him looking like shit in the morning. At noon he decides to pay Nolan a visit at the lacrosse field after practice, making sure that nobody noticed him. He watched the teen scoring goals for a while all by himself, Nolan did that when he was upset, then sat down onto the bleachers, head in his hands.The chimera crept closer and gently pushed his muzzle to the younger’s thigh, making him jump. So much for being subtle, Raeken.

 

“You… You are the wolf from yesterday, right?” Nolan says to the chimera, not a question but a statement, voice hushed, almost a whisper. “Are you a Hale?” He asks, making the black wolf shake his head. “Theo?!” The wolf let out a happy little yip with the biggest wolfish grin he could manage, his amber eyes glinting. “Why?” The boy asks, defeated. It was a good thing that Theo was in his wolf form, he doesn’t have to answer that question, he wouldn’t have known what to say.

 

The chimera has a lot of things to do in the following weeks but he always makes sure that he has time to at least check up on Nolan. They start hang out regularly, sometimes the wolf even spending the night when the boy’s father is drunk out of his mind, the chimera laying in front of the teen’s bedroom door, growling at the older man when he passes by. It’s funny how fast he gets attached to the boy, how easy it became to spend time with him. Nolan liked to talk a lot but the wolf did not mind listening, sometimes even falling asleep to his voice, snuggling close to the boy.

 

“It’s cute, you looking after your little boyfriend,” Peter starts at lunch, earning an embarrassed huff from Theo and a weak ‘He’s not my boyfriend’. “But you do remember that we have tickets booked for Friday to visit Cora, right?” At that the chimera drops his fork. Shit, it was already Wednesday. The chimera huffs loudly, helpless, then he does the only thing he wanted to avoid: he spills his heart out. Theo tells the werewolf everything that has been going on lately, how he saved the boy and had done everything in his power to protect him.

 

“You don’t have to come with me if you would rather stay.” The older gets up to do the dishes and squeezes Theo’s shoulder reassuringly but the chimera just shakes his head.

 

“I’ll ask Parrish to keep an eye on him. I promised to help you.” Theo shrugs, gets up and goes to his room to start packing. He’s already anxious and leaving his number on Nolan’s desk the next day doesn’t make him feel any better about leaving the fragile teen on his own. And it absolutely does not make it any better either that he will be back on Monday morning, if anything it makes him feel even worse. He’s regretting the trip as soon as he’s on the plane and all he can think of is how hard it will be to be that far away. He simply does not understand his feelings anymore.

 

The first place he goes when they land is the lacrosse field, Peter being kind enough (efficient of course, not kind) to drop him off. He jogs to the bleachers and sits down on the grass under it, waiting for Nolan to arrive with the team.

 

“Hey,” Theo all but growls into the teen’s ear at the end of practice, making the boy turn in surprise, almost climbing onto the chimera in a desperate hug, clinging to the older boy. “I thought I would surprise you, kitten.” The older whispers as he hugs the shivering boy closer, not caring about the bewildered looks they get. Something’s not right. “Go get changed, I’ll wait for you.”

 

The teen smells like sunshine and wildflowers after the shower he took. The chimera beams at him with a blinding smile but Nolan just won’t meet his eyes, so Theo cups his cheek and makes him. A wild, beautiful blush blooms on the younger’s face but something is not right with the color on the left side - he’s wearing makeup. Theo licks his thumb and tries to wipe at the skin under Nolan’s left eye but the younger hisses at the touch and shies away.

 

“I’m going to kill that son of a-“ The older boy growls and feels rage building up deep within, his wolf clawing at his chest.

 

“Theo I swear I’m fine, please don’t do anything.“ Nolan interrupts him with his quiet plea, a shiver running down the boy’s spine as the chimera hugs him close, burring his nose into the soft hair of the younger, taking a few deep breaths.

 

“You’re coming home with me.” Another possessive growl rumbles in Theo’s chest, voice thick with emotion he doesn’t want to acknowledge just yet and the chimera drags the boy with him. He should have come here with his truck, it’s not exactly a short walk for a human.

 

“What did I tell you about bringing home strays?” Peter greets the teens with a lighthearted joke and lets them in with a stupid, know-it-all but nonetheless hair-raising smile on his face. It was Hale’s nickname for the human boy that spurred the idea of Theo’s own pet name, ‘kitten’ for Nolan. “Dinner’s on the kitchen island, Theo could you be so kind and set the table? I just want to have a word with your friend.” The chimera does as he’s told, his shoulders hunching in defeat.

 

“Wow, your dad is so cool.” Nolan whispers into the chimera’s ear shyly after he’s sat down next to him and there’s no mockery in his tone just genuine kindness. Theo knows that the werewolf heard the youngest, judging by the surprised, almost proud look on his face but he does not comment or correct the boy. It makes the chimera feel strange things that he doesn’t even know how to comprehend.

 

The chimera lets the younger settle while he’s doing the dishes and puts the left-overs away, with Peter waiting for him in the living room. He grabs a beer for the both of them, the opened ones that had been spiked with Hale’s wolfsbane-recipe beforehand and sits down next to him letting out a heavy, troubled sigh.

 

“You have to talk to the sheriff, cub.” Peter starts after awhile, his tone hushed, making sure that the human boy won’t hear anything he says. “Stilinski can help Theo, that’s his jo-“ The older takes a deep breath that makes him stop abruptly. “What are you afraid of?” Hale takes another whiff of the air, leaning closer to the chimera. “Are you afraid of the child support services?” It always scares Theo how fast the older’s mind works.

 

“He’s 17,” Theo mumbles and he’s looking away from the other man, not wanting to look him in the eyes. “What if they take him away? I’m too selfish to let him go.” He admits in a low whisper, his voice thick with emotion. “But I can’t even keep him safe from his own father.” He puts the empty bottle in the trash and goes into his room to check up on Nolan. He leans close, brushing a stray strand of hair out of the teens face.

 

“Stay.” Nolan grabs his hand as he turns away and it makes his heart ache. He knows that the boy has night terrors when he’s left to sleep alone. The chimera sits down onto the edge of the bed and waits for Nolan to drift off. When he thinks that the boy had fallen asleep he bends over him and drops a feather light kiss onto the boy’s forehead. Except, there are plump, soft lips on his and slender arms around his neck. “Go back to sleep, kitten.” Theo whispers, pecking the younger’s lips one last time. He’d never thought that the teen felt the same, that a kind and beautiful person could fall in love with a monster like him. He does not sleep that night just watches Nolan’s sleep.

 

“I’m paying your father a visit.” The chimera’s eyes flash as he looks up at Nolan from his morning coffee. The boy’s lovely face is stained by an angry, blueish bruise under his left eye, the skin still slightly swollen.

 

“I’m coming with you!” Nolan’s almost yelling at Theo, and it takes a lot of effort not to frighten the boy with a possessive growl. “I-if I can stay here than I need to grab a few books and some other stuff.” The boy sputters and Theo just rolls his eyes at him. He knows too well why the boy wants to accompany him but does not say a word. They get into his truck and Theo drives in silence,

already feeling the tip of his fang with his tongue.

 

They are sneaking into the house because Nolan does not want to let his father notice that he’s back but they don’t get far before the booming voice of Nolan’s father calling his name echoes off the walls of the house. He runs up the stairs, leaving Theo alone in the hallway with his father. The man raises his hand to hit the chimera but Theo is way too fast, this bastard is no match for the chimera. He grabs the other man by the throat and throws him up against the wall.

 

“You are a sorry excuse of a father.” The younger begins in an eerie, frighteningly calm tone, his amber eyes flashing. “What’s the matter now? You’re not too keen on hitting me now, are you? You’re only brave against Nolan because you know he wouldn’t fight back.” Theo tried to keep his calm but he’s honest to God growling like the monster he is, his face pulled into an ugly snarl and fangs bared, looking just like the wolf within him would. He’s seconds away from maiming the man right there in his own house when he feels a soft hand sliding into his own clawed one and he smells Nolan’s fear in the air. And just like that, the fog of rage disappears and the beast crawls back into the pit of his stomach. “You are lucky he’s here,” The chimera takes a deep breath and wills his fangs and claws away. “But mark my words, if you come anywhere near him, I’ll rip your hearth out of your chest with my claws. And trust me if I say that I know the most painful way to do it.” With that, he grabs the duffle bag from Nolan’s hand and they leave the stunned man to slump against the wall all by his miserable self.

 

When Peter gets home Nolan is reading something on the couch with the chimera’s MacBook on his lap, with Theo snorring next to him loudly. He rounds the couch and steps behind the boy, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. He’s reading the bestiary.

 

“Welcome to the pack, kid. You’re not a stray anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another rare pairing. I love Theo’s character and exploring the possibilities of various pairings and how his personality would work with different individuals. 
> 
> This is by far my longest story, I utterly enjoyed writing it. It just wrote itself, really.
> 
> Peter would totally be a father that spoils his kids rotten and buys the coolest tech and the most expensive and luxurious clothes. And I happen to like to give Theo parent figures, sue me.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, let me know if I wrote anything that makes your eyes bleed.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as friendlysociopath 
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day and keep me going :) I would love to know your opinion about this story and the pairing.


End file.
